You Belong With Me
by Velithil
Summary: Songfic, one sided 2x1, 1xR. Duo struggles as he watches his best friend start to get further and further away from him when starts dating the head cheerleader. Duo POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I own You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
_

I watched as he argued on the phone with her. It was the same argument they had been having all day when he made that joke. Well not so much a joke but a comment that was not meant to be taken seriously but I don't think she ever got it. Then again a few other and myself are the only ones that seem to get his humor. So I sit here listening to him apologize for the thousandth time.

By the time he gets off the phone with her it is just about the time I leave. Not that I am surprised, she can't stand me and it must drive her nuts that I am his best friend. Then again she does always seem to know when I am over here so she can either appear herself or call.

Sighing as I stand, yet another afternoon wasted as he ignores me for his girlfriend. And I as the pathetic best friend get to watch him for the side lines, hoping that he will notice me. Yeah like that will happen, only happens in the movies and never with a guy.

"Your leaving?" I sigh again and nodded, making sure I am not looking at him. "Why? We didn't get anything done yet."

I finally look at him. God is he beautiful. With his messy chocolate hair and cobalt eyes that seem to stare straight into my fucking soul. "I did, while you were busy, I did it. Here you can just give me it back in the morning." I handed the homework we were suppose to do together. He just nods his head and begins to copy it. " I will see you in the morning." I turned and left the room.

My house was empty when I entered, not surprising when my parents are never home. It never use to bother me because Heero was always over here. Now that he is too busy with other things it seems quiet empty in here. I guess it is time to blast my music.

_  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

I smile as I blast it, my escape is my music. She wouldn't like it and since she doesn't like he won't listen to it any more. I don't know how she go him wrapped around her little finger. I don't think she knows anything about him.

That he hates peas or that his favorite color is purple. She doesn't know that he was adopted or that he is really good with a computer. She doesn't know him. At least not like I do.

Oh god, this is gonna turn into a self pity fest I just know it is. Ok Duo get your act together. He is with her and your just gonna have to live with it. Even if she is a stuck up bitch. Come on get your act together, he doesn't need you pining after him.

Closing my eyes, I fall asleep thinking about my best friend.

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

When I awake in the morning, more like afternoon, my music is still blasting in the empty house. Looking at my clock it is time to get up and ready. Heero has a game today and I never miss one. I mean what kind of best friend would I be if I missed one. Not that he would notice me there. I don't wear to short skirts and halter tops the show way to much cleavage and leave nothing to the imagination.

No I wear what normal guys do. Baggy t-shirts and baggy pants. Ok I will admit that I don't wear baggy pant. I kind of like my pant a little tight. They make my ass look great. My shirts tend to be tank tops and are usually also tight. What can I say I have a great body.

Today's wardrobe consists of a tight leather pants and a purple top that matches the color of my eyes, and the fact that purple is Heero's favorite color has nothing to do with it.

Quickly grabbing an apple, I lock up the house and make my way to the bus stop. I use to grab a ride with Heero but since he started seeing her he seems to have forgotten that he was my ride to and from. Now I have to take the several buses to get there and then when the game is over I have to walk home.

When I finally arrive the place is pact as usually. The cheer leaders and already starting one of the many routines they do before, during, and after the game. Being lead by her, Relena Peacecraft. It is only fitting that the football stars must date the head cheerleader. They never date their loser best friend and a guy at that. Only happens in movies and it never happens to a gay man. Always girls that get all the good romances.

The game went good, we won of course. Every time he wasn't looking she was flirting with other boys on the team. When she wasn't cheering, of course. I just wish he could see her for what she was. If only he could see what I feel for him, that I understand and what to be with him. That he doesn't need to change for me at all. But wishes such as these will never be true.

The walk home was quiet and long. No one would miss me at home and no one would care if I didn't show. At least for a while, it would be a perfect time to just disappear.

I shake my head at the thought. Not until I am sure that I am no longer needed. We still have our homework sessions. If those stop then…

Making plans for when it is time to leave, I fall asleep listening to the sounds of the music I never seem to remember to shut off.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  


Monday morning he finally decided to grace me with his presence. We have almost all our classes together but it has been a while since we actually went to them together. Heero is wear his favorite pair of jeans, and I will admit they are my favorite as well, and a jersey with his number on it.

He is joking around and laughing with me. It has been so long since he has. You would think he would do this more often. He is so at ease. It so easy just to lose track of time with him. It just so easy being with him. We end up late for class and seems the spell is broken after that.

Class ended and he went right back to her. I am once again ignored for a pair of legs and breasts. The progressed like any other since you began to see her. I take the bus home and spend the afternoon cleaning the house and doing my home work. Music still playing in the background to fill the empty house with noise other than myself.

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
_

He use to have a smile, though rarely seen, that could light up the whole world with its brilliance. Now I don't see you, let alone that smile you use to have. On the positive side I have never seen you smile at he like that. All fake smiles now and fake attitude and fake music. I wonder if that makes him happy..

I once foolishly asked when he first started dating her why he was with a girl that doesn't really have anything in common with him. He shrugged in reply and that was that. I had asked that before she had started taking up all his time. I am sure there is something there or why else would he be with her.

God I hate night like this when all I can do is think. Breaking my heart with times past and what could have beens. Maybe someday he will realize he isn't happy. I know he isn't but then again maybe I am wrong maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  


Maybe I should give it up. I know this is like the third time I said I would give it up but maybe this time I should do it for real. He would never trade her heels for my sneakers. Her cheerleader for my geekdom.

All I have been able to do is dream and maybe, just maybe, I should give up the dream of him coming to his senses. Him realizing that I am the one he wants to be with. That I can make him happy with out him having to change anything about himself.

I look at the clock and realize how late it is. To remember that Mondays is one of the days we do our work together.

_  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

I rush out the back door of the house and hop the fence into his backyard. When I get to the door I just stand there. Realizing all the lights are off. That he hadn't called to see why I hadn't come over. He doesn't see me any more.

I turn away from the door slowly hop the fence and walk back into my cold empty house. Crying as I crawl into bed. Crying my broken heart out until I fall asleep.

_  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_

School the next day passed by fast. He didn't seem to notice me any more than he did yesterday. There is a game tonight. I have decided that I am not going to go. I took my time walking home from school. Planning my great escape as I walk.

When I get home I begin to pack. Remembering all of the time I spent with him. Remembering how I was the only one the use to understand him. That I was the only one that knew every one of his dreams. I knew all his favorites and I knew his every emotion. That at one point I was the only one that could make him laugh when he was upset.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  


Once my packing is done. I quickly write up a not for anyone that may or may not care to look for one. I take my time leaving the house. Making sure I get a good last look around.

With that done, I left the house I grew up in. Left the house where I met my best friend. The house where I fell in love and the house I broke my heart in.

Maybe someday he will realize that he belonged with me.

_  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me  
_

**End**


End file.
